chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Corvan Impetator
Corvan Impetator (EEM-pay-tah-tor; plural Impetatores pay-tah-tor-us) While most every Legion soldier is trained in Corvan academies, only the best Legionary stock learn under Corvan masters of war. These recruits are trained extensively not only in combat and tactics, but in stealth, survival, and reconnaissance. Impetatores are the elite force of Legion assaults, serving not only as reconnoitering scouts, but as lethal shocktroops that can wade into any combat situation and cut the Imperium's enemies down. * Legionary Human Slayer 9 **'Favored Class '''Slayer (+1 slayer talent, +3 HP) *LN Medium Humanoid (Human) *'Init +7 Defense *'AC '''22; '''touch '''13; '''flat-footed '''19 (+7 armor, +3 Dex, +2 shield) *'HP '62 (9 HD; 9d1049 + 18 Con +3 favored class) *'Fort '+8 (+4 to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments and to resist damage from suffocation); '''Reflex '+9; 'Will '+3; (+8 vs fear effects, +6 vs effects that would cause the Impetator to betray the Imperium and +4 vs all other mind-affecting effects) *'Defensive Abilities 'Legionary Discipline; 'Weaknesses 'Obediance Offense *'Speed '''30 ft. *'Melee '+1 longsword +15/+10 (1d8+7, 19-20/x2) *'Ranged 'mwk composite longbow (+3 Str) +14/+9 (1d8+3, 20/x3, 110 ft.); or mwk composite longbow (+3 Str) +12/+12/+7 (1d8+3, 20/x3, 110 ft.) *'Slayer Talents Bleeding Attack, Camouflage, Fast Stealth, Ranger Combat Style (Archery; Point Blank Shot, Rapid Shot) *'Special Attacks 'Sneak Attack +3d6, Studied Target (+2, Stalker, two targets, swift action) *'Tactics '''Impetatores are skilled in ambush tactics. They prefer to use camouflage and cover to establish surprise attacks, appearing nearby to let loose a sudden volley. The Impetatores then switch to their longswords and close in, optimally using their Gang Up feat and Studied Target to focus down high-value targets swiftly. Despite their preference for ambushing, Impetatores are perfectly comfortable entering combat in full view, and often do so merely for the shock and awe instilled by their brutal and efficient combat style. Unlike most Legionaries, Impetatores are taught a certain degree of self-preservation, and will withdraw if they do not believe they can accomplish their mission. If such a tactical retreat is needed, Impetatores will stick to their bow and attempt to kite their foes, searching for cover to stealth away. Statistics *'Str 16 (+3); 'Dex '''17 (+3); '''Con '''14 (+2); '''Int '''14 (+2); '''Wis '''11 (+0); '''Cha '''8 (-1) *'Base Attack '+9/+4; '''CMB '+12; 'CMD '''25 *'Feats 'Combat Expertise, Endurance'B, Gang Up, Improved Initiative, Point Blank ShotR', Quick Draw, Rapid Shot'R, Shield Focus, Skill Focus (Stealth), Sword of XilosH''' +3, Weapon Focus (Longbow) **'Notation ' 'B'Bonus feat, H'Human Adaptive feat, '''R'Ranger Combat Style feat *'Skills' 81 ranks; ACP '''-2 **Acrobatics' +8 (4 ranks + 3 Dex + 3 class - 2 ACP; +1 to jump) **'Autohypnosis' +8 (3 ranks + 3 class + 2 culture) **'Bluff' +4 (2 ranks - 1 Cha + 3 class) **'Climb' +9 (3 ranks + 3 Str + 3 class) **'Craft (Traps)' +10 (5 ranks + 2 Int + 3 class) **'Disable Device' +9 (4 ranks + 3 Dex +2 mwk thieves' tools) **'Heal' +5 (2 ranks + 3 class) **'Intimidate' +14 (6 ranks + 3 Str + 3 class + 2 culture) **'Knowledge (Geography)' +6 (1 ranks + 2 Int + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Tactics) +12 (5 ranks + 2 Int + 3 class + 2 culture) **Knowledge (World) +8 (3 ranks + 2 Int + 3 class) **Perception+12 (9 ranks + 3 class) **Profession (Soldier) +9 (6 ranks + 3 class) **Ride+5 (1 rank +3 Dex + 3 class - 2 ACP) **Sense Motive' +10 (7 ranks + 3 class) **'Stealth' +16 (9 ranks + 3 Dex + 3 class + 3 skill focus - 2 ACP) **'Survival' +10 (7 ranks + 3 class; +4 to track) **'Swim' +8 (4 ranks + 3 Str + 3 class - 2 ACP) *'Languages''' Arcadian, Hadean *'SQ' Track +4 *'Light Load '''76 lbs.; '''Medium Load '''77-153 lbs.; '''Heavy Load '''154-230 lbs. *'Culture Corvan; 'Skills '''Autohypnosis, Intimidate, Knowledge (Tactics) Gear *'Encumbrance 69 lbs. (light load) *'Carried '(4 lbs.) mwk buckler, mwk composite longbow (+3 Str) *'Worn '(65 lbs.) arrow x30, +1 longsword, +1 mithral agile breastplate, soldier's uniform **'Belt '''mwk thieves' tools *'Other''' While marching on a campaign, an Impetator will carrya ranger's kit and mwk trapper's tools, increasing their encumbrance to 97 lbs., which is a medium load. Additional Information Ecology *'Environment '''any *'Organization 'solitary, duo (2), trio (3), maniplus (4-7), decuria (10) *'Treasure '''NPC gear Category:Human Creatures Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:CR 9 Creatures